


Time to Learn

by HartUnited



Series: Crime and Punishment [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: Joe Hart attones for his errors at Euro 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired from England's dismal performance in the summer.
> 
> I have an avid dislike of Wayne Rooney and decided that it would have AU aspects - Rooney retired and Jordan Henderson is the England captain.
> 
> This was typed out on my phone, so errors are not intentional.

The ball rolled into the goal under his right boot. The striker had hit his target, he knew from the single “OOH” of the Icelandic fans. What had he done? Joe knew he'd promised no more mistakes and that is exactly what had happened. “And what a Euro 2016 shock folks - a dismal England will be going home after that defeat to Iceland. Joe Hart error the difference between the two sides.”

“ What the hell was that? Frank and Stevie try beating it outta you and I guess it's my turn now.” Jordan barked out only still on his feet by being held up by his best friend Adam. His first international tournament as captain that's been blown away by his keepers rookie mistakes. “I want to deal with this now but I’m too hurt and too angry - I don’t want to go too far! Meet me in my hotel room at midnight, ok?” It took a lot for Jordan to act like the mature captain after the season he has had but didn't want to let Stevie down.

“ lads I know what is coming but I’d like to say sorry for everything! I had a bad day at the office and let you all down. I will work even harder to be back to my best.” Joe announced, head held high despite the bloodshot eyes and tears still leaking down his face.

Midnight – later that evening  
Joe knocked on the door 144 and waiting for a response. Suddenly the door was yanked open and came face to face with his best friend James. “In you come Harty.” Joe stepped into the room instantly noticing the presence of the rest of the inner circle - Jordan, Gary and Harry. Jordan stood up. “ Joe, I've assembled the senior players because I just don't know how to proceed. Frank and Stevie’s punishment didn't work. Different club captain's have different ideas that we're going to talk it through. Harry?”

“Joe? Look at me please. Back home when Hugo messes up on a big match day, I’d be using the belt and for an equivalent competition he'd be given 16 strokes.” Almost as an afterthought he added “16 strokes for the round of 16.” Jordan looked vaguely interested “ James, I know what happens in our dressing room, but what used to happen at City?”

“It was really simple and unless the manager or captain decided differently it was 6 per goal with a paddle.” “Well no one do you keep your nose clean,” Jordan paused for a second “I change the punishment at Liverpool comma before anything is giving I discussed the offence is my vice captain and change the punishment is necessary but generally extra training, 10 strokes of the cane and a night with me on the cards. Gary, how does JT handle things?”

The England vice-captain barked out a laugh, smiling a little. “Unless the Gaffer says differently it’s an over the knee job with the bare hands for between 5 and 15 minutes. It's no wonder our players get into so much trouble.” Even Joe managed a tiny smile at that. “Harry I like your idea but I'm going to say that on top of the 16 strikes, Joe will stay here tonight?” If Joe was honest with himself it was exactly what he deserved. He didn't wish to speak out of turn so he dropped his head in defeat. “I will take this with dignity, my skipper. I let my team, manager and country down.” He didn't wait for a response before starting to undress his kit, folding each item neatly before placing them on the dresser. All that remained was a pair of underpants. “They can wait for a while Joe, just find a corner to stand in for now.” Joe did as instructed, with a hushed tone Jordan continued “Lads, I don't know if I can do this - it to harsh.” “Jordan Brian Henderson. You can and you will - each of us will give him 4 and you can finish off.” Ah, ever dependable James and his excellent ideas.

“OK Joe, come and bend over the end of the bed. We will each give you 4 with the belt.” And pausing quickly, he added, “And drop your underwear please.” Joe instantly did as he'd been told. Harry stood up calmly with his belt in hand “Harty I’d like you to count these please” Joe nodded his agreement.

CRACK!  
“One”  
SLAP  
“Two”  
CRACK  
“Three”  
SLAP  
“Four”

Passing the belt to James, Harry asked. “Why are you making so many mistakes Joe? I guess I lose focus and struggle to regain it Harry, I'm really going to work on that.” James set up and said “Harty you know why we're here - count for me”

CRACK!  
“Five”  
SLAP  
“Six”  
CRACK  
“Seven”  
SLAP  
“Eight”

“Halfway now - you're taking this really well. But if you hadn't made the mistakes, we wouldn't be here now.” Gary stood up and took the belt “I hate doing this Joe - but needs must.”

CRACK!  
“Sev- Nine” “Focus Joe”  
SLAP  
“Ten”  
CRACK  
“Eleven”  
SLAP  
“Twelve”

“Almost done Harty, you'll get there lad.” He handed the belt to his captain “You'll be fine” He whispered, “Thanks Gary” Raising his voice “Joe these will be hard but you can do it.”

 

CRACK!  
“T-thirteen”  
SLAP  
“Four-r-rteen”  
CRACK  
“Fifteeeen”  
SLAP  
“Sixteeeeeen”

With a quick action Jordan handed Harry back his belt gestured for them all to leave. Once they were gone Jordan sat on the bed. “Come on then Joe, we’ll just talk about how we get you back to your best again. It's all forgiven.” Joe needed no further encouragement to jump into his captain's embrace.


End file.
